


Dork’s Kitten

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin just wants cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Really sloppy, and cuddles he shall get, but still really soft, satanic kitten Jeongin, whipped Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Changbin was determined to get his morning snuggles, even if it meant him getting out of bed to bother the younger.





	Dork’s Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY SLOPPY AND UNEDITED AND ITS LATE AND I CANT SEE WHAT IM LOOKING ST ANYMORE AHH
> 
> ANYWAYS WE NEED MORE JEONGBIN IN THE WORLD

It wasn’t exactly rare for Jeongin to wake up early. Perhaps it had something to do with the many early mornings he has for school, or the way his body just couldn’t handle more than a few hours of sleep at one time, but it didn’t matter. Changbin still hated every minute of it and just wanted to wake up with Jeongin next to him in bed on a Saturday morning for once in his life. Most of the time, he just laid there when he woke up, hoping Jeongin would eventually come back to bed and snuggle with him, but that never quite went to plan. Jeongin wasn’t much of a cuddler unless he was really sleepy and that was rare enough as it is. However, on this particular Saturday morning, Changbin was determined to get his morning snuggles, even if it meant him getting out of bed to bother the younger. 

 

His eyes peeled open, a grunty whimper escaping his lips as he stretched out like some sort of cat, burying his head into the dark blue pillow beneath him. One hand reached out like it normally did, feeling around for the younger’s body, but only being met with slightly warm sheets. Changbin shifted his face so he was sparing the wrinkled sheets a glare, trying his best to will his body to get up and stumble into the kitchen. It took a good ten minutes for him to finally roll out of bed, sleepily searching for the shirt he discarded before he fell asleep last night but finding it nowhere. Changbin was too lazy to grab another one so walked out to the kitchen, sleep swollen face, bed hair, exposed torso and all. “Hyung? Why are you up. It’s before 9:30.” Jeongin hushed, hovering over the stove, and Changbin realized exactly where his shirt went. It was draped over Jeongin’s shoulder, big in size but short in length. Short enough that if Jeongin were to stretch, a good portion of his middle would be exposed. 

 

“Because you weren’t in bed.” Changbin grumbled from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he ran his hands up and down his face. “I know you’re an early bird, but I’d really appreciate a morning snuggle every once in a while.” Changbin teased, digging through the freezer until he found a bag of frozen peas, wrapped them up in a dish towel and placed them against his face to make the swelling go down. A faint giggle could be heard in the quiet of the kitchen, a crackle and pop of grease before eggs hitting a steaming hot pan. Realistically, it was rather blissful for Changbin; seeing Jeongin in his shirt with messy bed hair hovering over the stove made his heart jump and smile widen. Jeongin had Changbin wrapped around his pretty little finger and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

“You know I’m always up before 8:15, Binnie-hyung.” 

 

Changbin began to grumble under his breath as he approached the younger from behind, nuzzling his face into Jeongin’s neck and twining his arms around his middle. “I know and I hate it. Just stay in bed for once in your life.” Changbin whined like a grumpy old man, satisfied when Jeongin just hummed in amusement and didn’t try and move away from him. Changbin remained attached to Jeongin’s back, listening the younger’s humming with a small, blissful grin. Changbin would go to the ends of the world to make sure he heard Jeongin’s voice for the rest of his life… but no one needed to know that. “Will you sing for me, kitten? Please?” Changbin hushed, letting his lips ghost over the back of Jeongin’s neck with a smirk. Jeongin tensed up, goosebumps rising on the base of his neck as the tips of ears began to crimson and he could no longer hide his shyness. “It’s just me, kitten.” 

 

“Exactly. It’s you.” Now, it should be emphasized that Changbin didn’t make Jeongin uncomfortable in anyway. If anything, the younger was intimidated by him purely because Changbin was so ungodly talented, Jeongin felt inferior to him. However, Jeongin has voiced this before and unfortunately for him, Changbin knew exactly what he was thinking in that moment and how to make him relax. “Ah! You dork! That tickles! Stop! I’m cooking!” Jeongin began to screech, dodging the quick and gentle ghosting of Changbin’s fingers along his sides. He tried his best to attend to his breakfast at the same time, but Changbin was just too distracting. However, before anything could burn, Jeongin managed to turn the burner off and get the pan off of the eye. “I’m gonna burn my food.” Jeongin pouted once Changbin stopped, melting into the elder’s chest and pressing a tiny kiss to the arm resting along his upper body. 

 

“I’d just make you breakfast, kitten. You know that.” Changbin hushed, grabbing a fork from the counter and digging in to the pan. Jeongin swatted at his arm but when the fork ended up in front of his mouth instead of Changbin’s, he didn’t seem to put up a fight. “Yes, take the food and stop being satanic for two seconds.” Changbin snickered, feeding Jeongin a bit more before feeding himself, the pan soon clean and free of any remaining food. “Can we cuddle now?” A pout resided on the pink of his lips, not entirely expecting Jeongin to tilt his head uncomfortably to place a tiny peck to them. It was rather unlike him to initiate one first, so Changbin took it as a win in his book. Maybe, and only maybe, Jeongin was starting to fall for Changbin like Changbin had fallen for Jeongin. The younger turned on his heel to face Changbin, placing his cold palms against the elder’s chest and rubbing them into his skin until his fingers hooked around his shoulder and neck. It seemed as though Jeongin wanted to say something but he didn’t get the chance as a loud cough broke the silence of the kitchen. 

 

“You two are so loud. Go the fuck back to bed or so help me god.” The two turned to see Chan leaning against the doorway like he couldn’t walk stably on his own two feet, Hyunjin hovering behind him with a scowl. “Go on then. I had to listen to Woojin, Minho and Jisung giggle like a bunch of idiots until four in the morning and I’d really appreciate it if I could get some quiet.” Sure, it sounded harsh, but their leader worked hard to make sure they were all happy and content and it would only be fair if Jeongin and Changbin gave him that same respect. So, they agreed that they would with small, apologetic smiles and Chan and Hyunjin went back to their room to get a few more hours of shut eye. When Changbin’s attention diverts back to Jeongin, he expects the younger to dive back into his small, untouchable shell and not touch Changbin anymore. However, he was pleasantly surprised to feel his hands on his cheeks and familiar lips on his own. 

 

They didn’t hesitate to hold back their smiles, which just made it all the more sloppy and not kiss like, but it didn’t quite matter to them. Because by the end, it was slow and nice and Changbin felt like he was at ease. “You’re so adorable, kitten.” When he pulled away and saw Jeongin’s cheeks flushed from the bold move, Changbin couldn’t help but coo at him. Jeongin slapped at the elder’s chest weakly, earning a cackle and a sudden lift up into the air. Jeongin twined his legs around Changbin’s waist with a small squeak, and buried his face into the top of Changbin’s head to stabilize his breathing. However, Changbin already had him secure in his arms, holding onto both of his thighs to keep him in place. “I won’t drop you.” 

 

“You better not, dork.” Jeongin grumbled, relaxing when his back hit the soft mattress of his bed and his eyes fluttered open to see Changbin’s back faced towards him when he shut the door. His gaze must have been intense considering when Changbin turned back to him, he seemed a bit flustered and began to ask why Jeongin was staring at him. The younger didn’t answer, just sitting up and curling the comforter around him and cocking his head to the side. Changbin couldn’t take it anymore, suffering forward and pinning Jeongin to the bed, face hovering above his. “Hyung…” the younger gulped audibly, Changbin’s eyes searching for something but Jeongin wasn’t quite sure what it was. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable, kitten?” Ah. So he was looking for rejection. 

 

“Of course not, dummy.” Jeongin grinned like an innocent child and Changbin placed a small kiss to his forehead before rolling off of him and burying himself underneath the covers. Almost as soon as Changbin got settled, Jeongin shuffled over and pressed their bodies together. They exchanged a few slow, tender pecks before Jeongin nuzzled his nose into Changbin’s nape and allow himself to be wrapped up in the warmth of Changbin’s arms. “This is nice, Hyung.” Jeongin admitted after awhile, thumb stroking along the skin covering Changbin’s spine and pressing a tiny kiss to his exposed shoulder. 

 

“See, kitten? I wouldn’t constantly beg for cuddles in the morning if I didn’t think they were nice.” Changbin teased, and with a swat and singing that only Changbin could hear, the two lolled off to sleep, being woken by a bubbly Felix and sleepy Seungmin a few hours later. Changbin was whipped, so completely and utterly whipped for his satanic kitten. 

 

Moodboard


End file.
